A Return to Your Roots
by Ninja Angst
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Rangers or any of its content. That is owned and created by Nintendo and I claim no ownership. I do however claim credit of any NPC's I create. The rating is T for a bit of language, but there's nothing suggestive other than some cursing. Depending on how the story goes, the rating is open for change, but it should remain as T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey guys. This is my first attempt at fan fiction, and I'm a generally new member around the site. I sincerely hope I don't fail your expectations as a reader, but hey, I'm trying my best. I thought I'd start out with a little bit of Pokémon fan fiction, mainly because I literally just finished the Pokémon Ranger game, which is always fun. For the record, it's the first one, that old one that no one seems to play except for me, because I'm a geek.**

**I'll be using most of the characters from the video game. I give credit to Nintendo for those characters from the game and of course the different locations (Fall City, Ringtown, etc.). Nintendo owns Pokémon and all of its content.**

**I apologize about the cliché beginning, but I promise you, this plot will veer from the video game. All NPC's are mine and the plot is of my creation as well.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated, but please no bashing my story. Constructive criticism is allowed, but don't just outright insult me without trying to help me at the same time.**

**Here goes nothing!**

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_It seems to me that you have the makings of a great Ranger. You understand that Pokémon and humans are meant to live in harmony and peace, and that Pokémon are not tools for humans to use. From the other letters you've sent me, you appear to be compassionate, kindhearted, and determined._

_I would love to meet you in person. Come to the Ranger Base in Ringtown and we can be acquainted there._

_Sincerely, Spenser_

My heart began to pound, and excitement coursed through my veins. I had received it! I had finally received the letter that I had been waiting for! Spenser had accepted me and now I was to be appointed a Ranger!

I flew upstairs to my room, the important paper stuffed hurriedly back inside its envelope, the official Rangers' seal crumpled slightly on the thick material. Grinning wildly, I blasted through the door, knocking over a few of my belongings. Various plushies of different types of Pokémon plopped softly to the floor, the fluffy, cottony fabric dampening the noise of impact. My wallpaper and thick, fuzzy carpet were both decorated with the Ranger seal as well as hordes of colorful Pokémon. I even had an official Ranger's uniform that I had "borrowed" the last time I had visited the Pokémon Ranger Base. I visited it often, taking impromptu tours by myself, exploring the training grounds and whatnot. I had even stumbled very conveniently upon the laundry room, where I had sneaked away a fresh, clean uniform. You could say I was a hardcore fan, or rather, an insane stalker.

I quickly changed into the Ranger's uniform and started shouting at my parents incoherent phrases that they interpreted as me being accepted, those smart little cookies. Racing out the front door, I grabbed enough money for the hourly ferry to Ringtown and hollered good bye to my folks. I told them I'd write when I had time. And just like that, I was gone, on to bigger and better things.

* * *

"We are arriving at Ringtown. Please gather all of your belongings and proceed to the exit, where crew members will help direct you. Stay on board until the ship arrives to a complete stop and wait until the ramps are lowered so that you may step onto the docks safely. Thank you for riding the ferry."

The crackling voice over the intercom sent blood rushing through my veins, and I was the first person to shoot out of my seat and dash toward the exit. A crew member steadied me when I nearly went overboard in my desperation to get onto dry land and into Ringtown.

"Aren't you excited," The lady flashed me a bright smile, but there was caution in her eyes. I bet she was afraid I was going to try to swim to land again in my enthusiasm to get to our destination.

"I'm going to be made a Ranger in Ringtown, so I can't wait," I grinned exuberantly back.

"That explains your clothes," The crew member smiled more sincerely this time, and released her hold on me. "Please wait until we lower the ramps. We can't have a drowning Ranger on our hands, now can we? Good luck, by the way. I'll be sure to call on you for help if I ever run into trouble with a Pokémon."

"Thank you," I waited impatiently as the wooden ramps were lowered and set up. As soon as they were finished, I merrily skipped off of the ferry, drawing quite a bit of attention as I left the docks.

While I was passing the tourist center, a sharp impact sent me sprawling to my feet.

"Owww," A pained voice came from next to me as I lay writhing on the ground, struggling to regain my senses. Stars flitted around the edges of my blackened vision, and I held my head as soreness made it throb.

"I am so sorry," I gasped, watching the poor person I blasted over in my hurry manage to get on his feet. A strong, lean arm helped pull me up, and I found myself face to face with a boy taller than me, but around my age. Bright, wide cobalt eyes matched messy, spiky, shaggy hair that hung in his sparkling, mischievous eyes. His hair was a deep bluish color, and I found myself staring into his never-ending fantasies of eyes. A square jaw, high cheekbones, and a prominent bone structure created a pure, openhearted face that was handsome and attractive. There was a naïve air around him, and yet I trusted him immediately. You could tell he was charismatic, outgoing, and dependable; just being around me made you brighten up and you automatically felt like you knew him, like you could trust him.

"It's fine," His cheerful voice was uplifting, and his crooked smile was probably the most amazing thing I had ever seen. His tanned skin and muscular, lithe body added all up to an image of probably the cutest guy I had ever seen in my entire life. The Ranger's uniform he was wearing hung loosely, but snugly around his lean, but powerful build.

"I wasn't watching where I was going. I was just really excited and I wasn't paying attention," I started babbling like I always do whenever I was nervous.

"Calm down," The stranger laughed good-naturedly. "I honestly don't mind that much. If Minun's all right, so am I." A squeaking, adorable little Pokémon with milky white and shimmering blue fur sparked with glowing, dark blue electricity.

"My name is Sarah," I held out my hand, and he accepted the handshake. His hands were rough, yet smooth at the same time. They were that type of hands. The type that you can't describe, but once you shake someone's hands and they have those roughly smooth hands, you know that they have those contradiction hands. You just know.

"Lunick," Lunick blinked at me, all smiles. "Are you a Ranger?"

"Not yet," I replied breathlessly. "I'm going to go through training here though."

"So you're that new Ranger Spenser was talking about. You're quite the topic around here. Say, where'd you get that uniform?"

"I kind of found it."

"So we've got a stalker on our hands. You little thief," His joking tone and the teasing glint in his eyes made me feel a bit lightheaded with relief. I was afraid Lunick would be angry that I had stolen a uniform, him being an expert Ranger and all.

"Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly.

"It's a bit big on you, but you look great in it. Like an actual Ranger," Lunick winked at me. "How about I escort you the rest of the way to the Ranger Base?"

"Thanks," I trailed after Lunick, watching my step around the Minun so as to not accidentally step on it.

"This is it," Lunick led me through the doors to the Ranger Base and brushed against me reassuringly.

"Don't be nervous. Spenser's a good leader. He won't bite, and neither will any of the other Rangers, including me." He winked at me again and stepped to the side.

"Spenser's upstairs with his Fearow," A kind of chubby boy with an even chubbier Slowpoke lurked in the corner. His rumpled Ranger's outfit and pink cheeks reminded me a little kid, even though he was probably my age.

"You'll just have to wait then. Why don't you get acquainted with Murph? He's another Ranger here, obviously." Lunick leaned against the wall, a permanently pleasant look on his face. In the short time I had known him it was already clear what a docile, friendly disposition he had. Lunick seemed brave and courageous, too, and from his muscular, slender build, it was clear he was strong and confident as well. He was also one of those nature buff types, and clearly had to respect the environment and Pokémon in order to be a Ranger. An aura of trust and energy surrounding him made you always feel psyched around Lunick. It was as if his face was programmed to always have that mischievous, brooding glint in his eyes and that silly, crooked grin plastered widely on his face.

I wandered over to Murph and said hello, patting his Slowpoke.

"I rather like your Pokémon," I complimented. "It has a glazed look in its eyes that reminds me of your expression."

"I get that a lot!" Murph said excitedly. His half-lidded eyes were sleepy and he seemed to be rather incompetent of Ranger status, but he was friendly enough and seemed to be a goodhearted person.

"Hey boss," Lunick called out casually as the elevator doors opened, revealing a tall, imposing man with a mane of greenish, silvery hair. His face was young and energetic, and upon closer inspection, the silver streaks in his hair were not from old age, but were actually natural highlights.

"What odd hair he has," I mumbled aloud quietly to myself. Lunick shot a look at me, and an amused chuckle escaped from his lips. Blushing furiously, I chastised myself and vowed to keep my mouth shut until Spenser was finished talking to me.

"This is Sarah," Lunick suddenly appeared at my side, placing his head on my shoulder while, of course, grinning wildly. "She's that awesome new trainee Ranger you were raving about. I read your letters. They were pretty good. Almost like poetry,"

"Oh, quit bothering her Lunick. I apologize for his annoying behavior." Spenser huffed jokingly, a glimmer of a smile on his serious face.

"Lunick's not that annoying," I replied uncomfortably, not sure how to handle the situation.

"Say, where'd you get that outfit?" Spenser noted absentmindedly.

"I gave it to her," Lunick cut in before I could reply. "I showed her to the Ranger Base and supplied her with a new uniform. If she's going through training, I thought Sarah should look the part."

"Ah," Spenser acknowledged Lunick's response with a nod of his head. Murph yawned in the corner.

"Thanks," I whispered underneath my breath. Lunick grinned and flashed yet another wink at me. That was probably the third time today, but it never seemed to get old with him.

Leaning against my shoulder, Lunick blew his bangs out of his eyes. "Should I give Sarah the grand tour?"

"Let me explain things first, Lunick. Patience, grasshopper," Spenser smiled widely.

Lunick chuckled before striding away to stand next to Murph, his hands in his pockets. "I am no grasshopper, sensei." The whole "grasshopper" "sensei" thing seemed to be an inside joke between the two Rangers. Murph yawned again.

"I'm sure you already know some basics about being a Ranger, given the information in your letters. Rangers must be dedicated and determined. They help everyone in the world, both humans and Pokémon. They must be compassionate and loyal, and they have to understand the balance of Pokémon and humans. You seem to have that understanding.

"This is a Styler. You use it to capture Pokémon in order to receive their help with tasks or to calm them down if they are injured or angry." Spenser brought out his Styler and turned it on. Twirling it around, Spenser drew glowing blue loops around in the air.

"Think fast," Lunick tossed something to me, and I caught it easily.

"Nice reflexes," He complimented mildly, a playful glint in his steady gaze. "That's your official Styler. Turn it on and bask in its glory."

"Quiet, grasshopper," Spenser smiled. A beeping noise emanated from Spenser's Styler. I assumed it was a text message.

"Darn, I have to take this. Lunick, Murph, I trust you know how the orientation works. Explain the how the Styler works to Sarah and introduce her to the rest of the Rangers on the base. Afterwards, you can begin her training if I'm not back."

"Got it, boss," Lunick began to toss his Styler around, throwing it behind his back and around his legs and arms. It was a bit like watching a game of hacky sack, but with only one person.

Spenser retreated back upstairs using the elevator. Murph yawned in the corner, and was currently lightly dozing.

"Oi, Murph!" Lunick shook Murph awake. "It's time for Sarah's orientation."

After Murph woke up fully, Lunick and Murph – but mostly Lunick – began the lengthy explanation of using all of the Capture Styler's functions. Lunick then went on to explain the process of capturing a Pokémon and then using captured Pokémon in order to complete tasks, such as burning a log in the way or breaking a large boulder obstructing a doorway.

"That's about it. If you don't mind, I think we should just get started training. Introducing you to all the Rangers gets rather tedious. You should meet most of them on the training grounds, where all Rangers go to polish up their skills." Lunick finished his lecture, leading me out the door and outside.

"Are you ready to go train?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Am I supposed to just catch it?" I asked, staring at the Mudkip.

"That's the idea, yes."

I could tell Lunick was trying hard not to laugh at my incompetence.

"Here, let me help you," Lunick stepped up behind me and wrapped his arm around mine, holding the Capture Styler with me. "Just spin it like this to draw a Capture Line around the Mudkip."

The water Pokémon was looking confusedly at me, as if to say, _You're a Ranger. You're supposed to catch me._

"Like this?" I asked, flailing the Styler around in a circle. Sighing patiently, Lunick grasped my hand gently and pressed his chest against my shoulder. I assumed he was trying to calm me down, but his touch was just getting me more riled up. Sweat beaded my forehead. Was it always this hot outside?

"Just do what I do, all right?" Lunick spun my Styler around, guiding my hand as he drew a Capture Line around the Mudkip and caught it easily. It shook itself and trotted over to Lunick obediently.

"You make it seem so easy," I pouted.

"I'm sure you'll get it. I bet you'll be a natural once you get a hold of it."

"If I were a natural, I wouldn't have to get a hold of it." I replied cheekily, scrunching up my face.

"You look like a dragon when you do that," He laughed.

"What?"

"When you scrunch up your face like that," Lunick grinned widely. "It makes you look like a dragon."

"I do that when I'm frustrated. Don't judge me!" I couldn't help but laugh despite trying to be serious, and I hid my face in my palm.

"Come on," Lunick encouraged me gently. He gripped my hand again steadily and went through the motions slowly, all the while with his hand over mine in order to make sure I spun the Styler correctly.

"Now do it without my help," He instructed.

Releasing Mudkip, Lunick shooed the Pokémon away toward my direction, and I attempted to capture it. To my surprise, a glowing blue line shot from the Capture Styler and wrapped around the still Mudkip a few times until I securely caught it.

"Congratulations," Lunick punched me gently on the arm. "I told you you'd get it. Be patient,"

"I don't like to be patient."

"Oh, hush, you," Lunick picked up the Mudkip and released it. It leapt out of his hands and into the river next to the training grounds.

"What kind of capture was that?" A snobby, high-pitched voice erupted behind me. Lunick sighed and for once I saw the smile disappear from his face. He managed to force it back on in a classic Lunick expression. His crooked grin didn't seem as sincere as usual as a slender, willowy blonde girl appeared and snatched the Styler from my hands.

"Hello to you too, Aria," Lunick said mildly. He pointedly plucked the Capture Styler from her grasp and tossed it back to me.

"Who is this rookie?" Aria turned to face me, her upturned nose and narrowed eyes matching her superior and haughty air.

"This is Sarah," Lunick blinked at me gently, reassuring me that he would deal with this nasty stranger. It was as if Lunick and I had an unspoken connection, like telepathy.

_I'll handle Aria so we can get back to training. She's a bit self-important, but she isn't too bad once you get to know her._ His deep blue eyes conveyed a message to me, and I inclined my head, staying off to the side.

"Is this _thing _the special trainee I've been hearing about? Even Joel is talking about it. We've heard about this failure all the way in Fall City. I highly doubt it will amount to anything." Aria glared at me and sniffed, obviously not impressed with my first struggles to control my Styler.

"I know Sarah will become a damn good Ranger," Lunick stated simply. "Better than you, in fact." That one statement made me glow with pride, and Aria's insults seemed like nothing compared to Lunick's sincere belief in the ability that I could achieve much more than a Mudkip.

"That's so touching, sweetie," Aria sneered, and her mocking tone made "sweetie" sound like another insult.

"Can we get back to training, Aria? Or did you come all the way here from Fall City to bother her?" Lunick stood in front of me almost protectively as Aria shot daggers at me with her cold, calculating eyes.

"Fine," Aria sniffed. "But I'll come back later to check on its progress, if there is any."

"Sarah is a she, Aria."

"That's debatable. Murph! Light bulbs need changing. Heel, Murph!" Aria called to the slow Ranger.

"Coming," Murph sighed.

"You shouldn't treat him like that," I said out loud before I could stop myself.

"What's it to you, rookie?" Aria spat at me.

"Just because you think you're better than everyone else doesn't give you the right to treat other people like shit." I snarled aggressively. I was already tired of Aria and her horrible, witch-like personality and I barely knew her.

"Don't talk to me like that, rookie! You probably won't even pass training with Lunick, much less Spenser's exam. I would say good luck, but I doubt that would help your impending failure." And with that, Aria turned on her heels and sauntered away, Murph in tow.

"Thank you," Lunick said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For standing up to her. I haven't been able to do it for years." Lunick grinned at me dryly, a glint of respect in his eyes.

"That's because you're too nice," I smirked slightly.

"Too nice?" Lunick frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not that nice, am I? I guess I always thought I could be nicer."

"That would probably be impossible. Look at you; you're the pure definition of nice. You're always smiling like you're insane or on drugs." I poked his dimples, smiling widely.

"Well, I am insane." Lunick winked at me.

"Speaking of being too nice, why did you cover for me?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, you mean about the clothes? I don't know. I suppose I didn't want Spenser scolding you on your first day."

"Thank you for that. And thanks for what you said about me. Do you really think I'll be a great Ranger?" I frowned doubtfully.

"I know you'll be great. Just work a bit harder and you'll get the hang of things. I know Aria had some trouble when she began too, but look at her now. I hate to say it, but she's a competent Ranger."

"What about you?" I questioned, fingering the switches on my Capture Styler.

"Well, I started out pretty well. Spenser said himself that I was a natural and I wouldn't need much training to become an expert."

"Of course," I muttered dejectedly.

"Hey, cheer up." Lunick held my face between his hands. "You'll do fine. I'll help you so you're ready for Spenser's exam when he tests your abilities in order to qualify you as a Ranger."

"Seriously, thanks," I blinked at him with wide eyes.

"I'll always help you out. Just ask whenever you have trouble, all right?" Lunick shoved his hands into his pockets and beamed at me. His white teeth were perfect and straight, but knowing perfect little Lunick, he probably never had braces or whitening in his life.

"What's that?" I frowned, peering in the direction of a clump of bushes that were rustling uncontrollably.

"I have no idea," Lunick walked forward while his Minun chattered worriedly. "It might be a Pokemon."

Suddenly, a Turtwig blasted out of the bushes followed by a wailing child. The Turtwig let out a distressed chatter and leapt into the nearest hiding place it could find, which happened to be my arms.

"What?" I let out a yell as the child tripped and began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Lunick knelt next to the kid and helped him up.

"I wanted to play with Turtwig, so I tried to pick him up, but it wouldn't let me, so I started to chase it around. It still wouldn't play with me though!" The blubbering child sobbed hysterically. "I started poking it and poking it but it still refused to let me keep it!"

"You can't treat Pokemon like that," Lunick scolded gently, his voice quiet and calming. When he started to speak, the little child immediately stopped crying and stared at him with those big round doe eyes that toddlers always seem to possess.

"Pokemon are our friends, sure, but that doesn't mean you can bother them and insist that they play with you. Turtwig is a wild Pokemon, and wild Pokemon may be dangerous. You caused it a lot of distress by bothering it. Just because you want to play with it doesn't mean you can harm it by jabbing it." Lunick helped the kid back onto his feet.

"I understand now," The child had calmed down considerably now and was now apologizing to Turtwig, who was still in my arms.

"If you want to play with a Pokemon, you can play with my partner Pokemon, Minun. Be gentle though, and maybe Minun will allow you to play with it." Lunick nodded to Minun, who squealed and dashed toward the child, playing tag with him.

"You're so good with children. You literally ooze this air of compassion and charisma. People and Pokemon will just trust you right away and are just drawn to you. You quieted a wailing child with just your voice. Are you like, God, or something?"

Lunick grinned so widely at this I thought the sun would be blinded by his face. "Actually, I'm Atheist. But thank you,"

"You should release that Turtwig now. Pokemon seem to trust you a lot too. After all, this Turtwig just leapt into your arms after being chased by that little kid." Lunick stared thoughtfully at the Pokemon, his intelligent eyes observing its appeal to me.

"You could connect emotionally with Turtwig and have it become your partner Pokemon."

"What's that?"

"Well, Minun is my partner Pokemon. That means I can have it with me at all times and I can bring it everywhere. Minun is a companion that helps me out with my missions. It's like having another Ranger with me, except that Minun is a Pokemon."

"I think Turtwig likes me enough. It doesn't seem to want to leave," I peered down at the Pokemon, stroking its head as it squirmed around, trying to get in a more comfortable position.

"That's good," Lunick blinked at me. "If you want, Turtwig can be appointed as your partner Pokemon. All you have to do is capture it, and if you connect with it, it will automatically accept you."

"That's always fun," I set Turtwig down onto the ground. It stared at me as if it were challenging me.

Pulling out my Styler, I looped a circle around it, but Turtwig dodged away and tackled the Capture line, damaging my Styler. I attempted to loop around it again, but Turtwig shot leaves at the Styler, forcing me to pull back to avoid more damage to my Capture Styler. Flicking my wrist, I drew a loop around Turtwig and restricted it, but it wriggled and squirmed, trying to get away. It ended up breaking the Capture line by biting it, and I suffered even more damage. The Capture Styler's health was running a bit low, and I knew if I stretched it even farther it would break. Desperately, I swung my Styler around and swept it in a complex motion, drawing blue lines around Turtwig and confusing it. While it hesitated, I looped around the Pokemon and finally caught it. I could already sense a bond growing between us, and I grinned, victorious.

"Congratulations," Lunick took the Styler from me and recharged it. "That was a nice capture. Turtwig put up a fight. It looks like it has taken a liking it you."

"Fascinating," I murmured as Turtwig trotted over to me obediently.

"You can take it anywhere now. You've got a partner Pokemon." Lunick slung his arm around my shoulders and guided me back inside the Ranger Base.

"Take a break. You've done well." He tossed me a bottle of water and a friendly wink and strolled back outside to the training grounds, whistling a merry tune.


End file.
